1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture, method and apparatus. More specifically, this invention concerns itself with a unique improved metallic foil for stained glass assembly, a method for use and manufacture of the foil and the device for performance of such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of this invention is to provide an improved technique for the alignment of a solder-supporting foil in relation to the edge of a piece of stained glass. As is well known in the art, failure to properly align the foil on the glass edge results in an uneven distribution of solder once the various glass pieces are butted to one another and ultimately assembled in the form of a finished article. The reason for this uneven distribution of solder can be directly attributed to the difficulty, and in some cases, the inability of the artisan to precisely align the foil so as to have an equal amount of overlap around the edge of each of the individual pieces which make up the stained glass object. Thus, when solder is ultimately applied to the abutted pieces of foiled glass, it simply follows the unevenness of the foil border of each of the pieces of the object.